


Home-Coming

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Eddie comes home.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not something I own, nor something I make money off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home-Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Frasier, Martin & Eddie, the first day Eddie came home with Martin.

“Do you remember when you brought him home?” Daphne asked, rubbing Eddie’s ears. 

“Oh, sure,” Martin said, nodding. “He was just a little bitty thing.” Cupping his hands together, he indicated size. “He fit in the pocket of my jacket.” He smiled, thinking back to that night. “I was walking to my car from Duke’s, and I spotted something in the alley. I thought it was a rat!” Martin shook his head. “But then I saw it was spotted, and limping, and that it was a puppy. My leg was still stiff, so I couldn’t bend down, but I whistled, and made some kissy sounds.” 

Daphne twisted a little so she could see Martin better. “I’d bet he came running.” 

“Actually, he ran the other way! Little guy was scared. I guess someone had thrown him out like a piece of trash.” His mouth tightened for a few seconds, as he thought about that. “Anyway, I made my way back to Duke’s, and got him to make me a burger, rare and juicy, and I carried it back to the alley. I broke it into bits and started tossing it to the little guy, and it took about fifteen minutes before he was sitting at my feet. It took a few more bites of burger before I could touch him, then he let me pick him up. I carried him to my car, and put him inside with the burger on the floorboard, and took him home.” 

“Oh, so, you’re a hero,” Daphne cooed.

“I guess. Those first few days, they were rough! He was a little thing, but he still made an incredible mess. He ripped things up and cried and,” he rolled his eyes, “the poop and pee, you wouldn’t believe!” 

Daphne hid her smile by glancing down at Eddie. “You were a bad boy,” she said in a tone of voice that indicated otherwise. 

“Ha! Niles refused to visit as long as Eddie was in my apartment, and I thought I was gonna lose my security deposit. But I got him a crate, and he took to it, and learned his manners. He’s a smart little guy.” 

“Who’s a smart little guy?” Frasier asked, coming into the living room. “Not that dog, really?”

“He has a name,” Martin reminded. 

Eddie barked, climbing onto the arm of the couch. 

“He doesn’t even know not to walk on the arms of the couch!” Frasier said. 

“Oh, but he makes up for it in cuteness,” Daphne said, rubbing Eddie’s head. 

Frasier’s mouth pulled to the side. “We have different definitions of ‘cute’, Daphne. Dad, please get your dog off the arm of the couch!”

“Eddie, c’mere.” He leaped from the arm of the couch to Martin’s lap, leaning against him. “Good boy. So, anyway, that’s how I got him and brought him home. And he’s been with me ever since.” He chucked Eddie under the chin. 

“Staring,” Frasier muttered. 

Martin protested. “He thinks you’re interesting!” 

Stiffening his spine and giving Eddie a thunderous look, Frasier said, “I am interesting! Just not to a dog!” With that, he slammed out of the apartment. 

Daphne snorted. “Not that interesting.” She patted Eddie as she headed into the kitchen. 

Martin grinned and patted Eddie. “She’s right, boy.” Eddie barked in agreement.


End file.
